A tablet computer comprises a transparent protection plate which covers a touch panel. The protection plate is entirely exposed at the surface of the tablet computer. The protection plate is made of fragile glass or sensitive plastic. Therefore, when a user accidentally drops the tablet computer on the floor, the protection plate is likely to be damaged by shock imparted to the tablet computer.